Maplecrow
Appearance Maplecrow is a tortoiseshell she-cat with a black pelt base and ginger spots. She has a long pelt. Her left eye is green, and her right eye is a golden color. Personality Maplekit was a spunky and energetic kit who knew her brother, Owlkit, had an illness that left him weaker than normal, and so she took great care to not overexert or hurt him. Book Appearances Being a kit, Maplekit normally stayed out of trouble as much as she could, knowing that her parents were lenient but strict. She was born knowing the scent of blood, and would often be plagued with nightmares that kittens with a double face, or, Janus cat. As an apprentice, Maplepaw was the second to be picked in the Battle Ceremony, and her mentor was the young Whorlface. She trained hard under her mentor's guidance, but changed drastically as she witnessed her brother's death as he threw himself in between her and a starved todd. Then she built a close relationship with Thistletoe, the Clan medicine cat, and became estranged from her mother, Hootsong. With the mourning period, she also became drawn to, as well as attracted the attention of the warrior Cypressfur. But that also alerted the deputy, Archclaw, of their feelings. When she becomes a warrior, she and her newly named sister, Cinderbush, are watching camp for their vigil when they hear a strange sound. They go to inspect, and Maplecrow is pounced upon by Halfstar, who died moments after. She alerts Thistletoe, who then is met by Archclaw, and the Clan is awakened to hold a vigil while the medicine cat and deputy travel to StarClan's grounds in order to get the nine lives. She feels unease alongside her Clan as the newly named Archstar takes Moonpaw as his apprentice, and begins her path as a young warrior with Thistletoe as her confidant. She later stumbles across a pool of blood and informs Thistletoe, who tells her it's a she-cat's blood to show she's ready for kits. He checks all the young she-cats, and Cinderbush is discovered to be expecting, as is the young Moonpaw, who's mate is Archstar. She is horrified along with the rest of her Clan, and upon revelation, Waspwing challenges Archstar. The two fight, with Rowanpelt, Whorlface, and Kinkleaf wanting to jump in, and ends with Waspwing's throat being torn out. In the growing pool of his blood, Maplecrow see's Owlpaw's saddened face and is reminded that the split-faced kittens were a threat still. She begins to meet along with some other warriors, with the elder Tinylarch as the head of the little rebellion. They meet on the occasion, and she is there when Rowanpelt admits that he had fathered kits with a cat from CloudClan. She noticed that one of the cats goes missing after the announcement, but can't figure out who. She is chosen to follow in a patrol to CloudClan, and later the attack to try to attain the kits. She is horrified that Archstar had killed on of Rowanpelt's kits. Family Line Coming soon! Trivia Maplecrow's name was almost Maplebug. Maplecrow's name is a reference to an old prophecy passed down to Thistletoe.